I Wanna Be Bad
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: "Its just…I keep having these dreams, I want them to end. I want something pleasant, wonderful…" "Pleasurable?" He asked. "Yes."


Author's Note:  
This is for a challenge I'm doing that I have to write eighteen song fics. I'm not sure what number I am on now, but the song is a one hit wonder but currently my favorite song at the moment. Its Willa Ford's I Wanna Be Bad. I found a male version on youtube and thought it would be more appropriate for Finnick's character rather than Katniss's character. Yeah…I ship this pairing. Its awesome and sexy. ;)

I am not anti Annie x Finnick, however I had to make a way to make a Katniss x Finnick story without sounding sappy, cheesy, dumb or creepy. However I do find Katniss x Finnick to be my favorite pairing. I also had to make a tie in with Finnick x Roxxi (my OC from Just Skin) to also make sense.

He rips off his hospital gown only leaving him in his underwear, posing in a provocative pose. "Do you find this distracting?"

I want to say yes, but no words come to me. I have to admit Finnick is quiet the looker. However this makes me loose focus on the things I was about to tell him.

He realizes that I am unresponsive and comes closer to me and whispers, "Katniss?" His breath lingers on my neck, sending shivers threw my body. Again I am intrenched almost intoxicated for Finnick. I almost had forgotten my feelings for Gale and Peeta.

"Yes…?" I ask, innocently, trying to break away the sight from his massive length poking from his boxers.

"Do you like what you see?" Finnick asked.

I nod and his kisses my neck. I was about to protest but again nothing comes out of me. I am vulnerable. I have never been this vulnerable. However I do admit this kiss feels amazing.

I am intoxicated with thoughts again. I know Gale hates me. As for Peeta, the Capitol has him, and what if we are unable to get him to District 13? However what will Annie think when she hears that her fiancee was sleeping around with another tribute? I know she is mad so what if she will kill me?

I pull away and Finnick asks, "Whats wrong, Katniss?"

"What about Annie? Don't you love her?" I ask. I feel sobs running down my face.

"Katniss." he begins to say but I interrupt him.

"Your lying to her by sleeping with me? Do you know how painful that is? To know that someone you love is lying to you?" I ask. I think of Peeta and how I have lied to him about Gale. I am also to blame for this crime.

"Let me tell you something…" He begins. I don't look at him until he tugs my chin to make me. "The Capitol sold me to her."

"What do you mean?" I question. I have no idea what he means.

"Victors like me were used as prostatute…" He states. "I had to sell my own body to not only Capitol citizens but to HER as well." He seems distressed.

"But the Jabberjays…you were calling her name?" I say. I remember that day fondly back in the arena. I heard Prim's and Gale's voices while Finnick heard Annie's.

"I was remembered of the cruel punishment she put me through. She would chain me up to the wall and whip me and beat me until I was unconisus so she can only do it again." Finnick said.

"I'm sorry…" I say, taken aback.

"The only person I did love is probably dead now anyway, so we have to make an acception to one another. I mean your not going anywhere with Gale, right?" He says.

He's right. I nod. But I still questioning him. "Who was this love of yours?"

"Roxxi. My childhood friend who the Capitol said that they would kill off if I didn't marry Annie." He tells me.

"I see." I said. I want to go back to that intoxicating moment we had earlier. I wanted to feel that sexual adrelane run threw me, but instead I ruined it. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this now." I suggest. "I mean since I made things all awkward."

"Your probably right. Don't worry, I won't rush you. You just tell me when your ready."

That night I have another nightmare. I see Peeta being dragged away from me by Peace Keepers. I shout his name and I can see them torturing him in front of me. The more I beg and plead to have his life spared the more traumatic the torture becomes. I am about to leave the scene until I see a female behind me. Clove. "Where's Lover Boy?" She asked coyly, toying with her knife.

I am about to run until I see Rue being killed again. Then Gale. And all of the other tributes I knew. I see fire around me and I am in the center of the ring along with Prim. "You did this, Katniss." She says angrily. "I trusted you. How could you do this?" I begin to cry until I see Prim's face morph into President Snow's, laughing at my misery.

"No." I scream. I look around me. Another nightmare. I see the door crack open. I cannot make out who it is.

"Katniss?" Its a males' voice. Finnick's. "Can I come in?"

I node, and hug my knees. He comes close to me wrapping his strong masculine arms around me. He whispers in my ear, "What's wrong? Another nightmare?"

I nod again. "Me too. I have been getting them a lot lately." He says.

"Stay with me until morning." I plead.

"Of course." He says.

We lay in bed but no sleep comes to either of us. We are just still processing the moment of our trauma. I turn to him. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither." He says, playing with a strand of my hair.

There is silence until I say. "Its just…I keep having these dreams, I want them to end. I want something pleasant, wonderful…"

"Pleasurable?" He asked.

"Yes." I say.

He smirks and says, "Then allow me to finish what we had started earlier." He gets on top of me and begins to gently kiss me. He is making the bad thoughts go away…just by the touch of his lips. I feel his fingers roam threw my locks of hair and I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I can see the tent in his boxers again. He hasn't put on any clothes since we last saw each other. He begins to run his fingers from my hair to my nightgown. He then pulls it off my body and we kiss again. Leaving me only in my underwear. His mouth then removes from mine and goes straight for my breast. Biting and sucking the sensitive skin, leaving me moaning in pleasure.

He switches and my mind goes blank, only thinking about Finnick and his amazing body and what he was doing to mine. I pull off his boxers, slowly since I have never done this before. Not sex. I was inexperienced. I mean I have seen Peeta naked before…but that was because I was trying to save his life. Cinna saw me naked before…but that was because I had just been waxed and it was nothing intimate. Not like this.

I reach for his length and gently stroke it as he lets out a soft moan of pleaure. "Please Katniss…pleasure me." Finnick begs. I push him off me, so I can be on top. I get down and suck on him as he calls out my name. Then i forget that there were other people in the building so I have to kiss his lips and when I pull away I say "Sssh. We gotta keep quiet. We don't want anyone to hear."

"Katniss, I don't give a damn at this point. I wanna be bad. I want this. I wanna be with you." He says, playing with another strand of hair.

"O-Okay." I say, still self conscious if someone did walk in. I continue to suck on him until he comes. He then pushes me to the bottom again and takes off my underwear, teasing my clit with only his finger. "Finnick…" I moan.

"Feels good?" He asks.

"More." I beg. He sticks another finger and continues to thrust them in and out of me then adding a third until I come, where he licks his finger cleans. He looks at me seductivly. "You ready?"

"Please don't make it hurt."

"I'll try not to."

He enters me and I cry out in pain as I can feel myself falling apart. However I have to stay strong. After all I was a surviver in the Hunger Games. Two of them. This wasn't lethal like Clove's knife, or the mutts. Sex was meant for pleasure. I had to endure this pain until I can get to pleasure.

The pleasure does come and it fills my body. The ecstasy covers me like a giant tide. I moan his name as he does mine. I grasp his hair as he continues to thrust deeper and deeper until I cannot take it anymore. He collapses aside me. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answer. "You?"

"Same." We go off to sleep. The next day we pretend as if nothing happened. We were lucky that no one heard us. This feeling of content suddenly changes when Finnick sees a girl when we are called for training. A girl that he knows. Roxxi. What have I done?


End file.
